A Whisper in The Dark
by Novi Zemog
Summary: The Dragonborn seems to have discovered a new type of dragon. This one seems frinedly enough, maybe they could have some fun? Spike never seems to catch a break it seems, now he has to deal with some crazy imperial and their odd magic. Damn Dragonborn. Oneshot OCxSpike Art by 8-bitpunch.


**Novi: Ok****ay, I would very much like it if you didn't kill me. I just got re****ally bo****ard ****and this is the first time I write something like this. **

**W****arning: This story cont****ains explicit content. (Not re****ally)**

* * *

This was something very new to Kenai. She ran her hand along the cool scales and the creature shivered under her touch. "Certainly not an argonian. I've studied them very closely before." Kenai muttered to herself. She leaned in close the creature's fin-like ear. "If you truly are what you say you are, I would have to kill you." Her warm breath ghosted over the creature and it couldn't help but make a strangled noise that sound like both a groan and growl.

"W-why?" the creature gasped. Kenai noticed the voice wasn't raspy or incredibly deep like she had expected from the creature.

"If you could go above ground, and look around at the crumbled ruins of Helgen. You would see a dragon did that, and you claim to be a dragon. Will you too destroy like your brethren? Though I myself am not fond of Helgen, it is the place I was almost executed." She said. She ran her fingers along the jade spines of the creature. It let out another strangled noise. "So dragon, tell me your name." she said softly. The slender reptile beneath her fingers didn't know how dangerous that voice could be.

"S-Spike." The dragon choked out as Kenai began rubbing absent circles on the lavender scales on either sides of the jade spines running down the creature's back. Spike couldn't help but react to the calloused fingers that ran down the upper part of his back. He was seven and a half feet in length from snout to tail tip. He was currently bound to the floor of a place he wasn't sure of, with magic he didn't recognized tying him down. His green eyes darted around trying to find a way to escape, then they glazed over as the Kenai ran her fingers along his side.

"Spike, that's an odd name. My name is Kenai, though some of the people in Skyrim know me as Dovakiin. Dragonborn, you see that's why to me you're such a strange specimen. I have seen dragons before, and I have fought and killed some of these dragons, but never have I met a dragon such as you." She said in a tone Spike wasn't used to. The movements of her hands on his now extremely sensitive scales kept him from being alarmed at her admission of killing dragons.

Suddenly the magic that kept him bound to the floor turned warm and electricity shot through his veins. Spike let out a loud throaty moan and the intensity of the feeling faded. "I'm sure had we not been here in Helgen's Keep People over in Solitude might have heard you." Kenai chuckled. The intensity jumped and Spike moaned again. The feeling was new to him, but it felt so good.

"What-what are you doing to me?" Spike panted. A fresh wave hit him and he shudder. "Aah…Nngh." A coy smile played at the Imperial's lips as she watched the dragon writhe.

"You know…when I was young I had a pet snake. My mother always chastised me for being fond of reptiles. Then I fought my first dragon. Just the sound he made gave me shivers. It was a shame I had to kill him. He was so powerful, majestic, and beautiful. Kind of like how you are." The dragonborn mused. Spike began to feel an unfamiliar pressure begin to build in his stomach. It scared him but he continued to moan. The blood was rushing to his cock and it emerged from its sheath. He felt his newly exposed penis rub against the fur lined bed roll beneath him. With his body pinned down he couldn't move to increase the amount of friction. Kenai shivered as she watched the bound dragon moan desperately as he tried to move despite being tied down by her magic.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh." He whimpered. Kenai leaned in close to his ear and whispered thickly in a language that seemed to trigger something deep within Spike. With a roar the band in Spike's stomach snapped and he was left panting. He opened his eyes and he was no longer in the darkly lit stone walled room but asleep in his bed. Spike's mind tried to piece itself back together when the sound of hoof steps made his head snap to the door. The door creaked open and revealed a purple mare standing at the doorway with a look of worry on her face.

"Spike are you alright? It sounded like you were hurt or something." She said. Spike blushed; silently glad Twilight hadn't suspected anything.

"No, I'm fine I just had a bad dream." He said. Twilight's worry lessened slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it? There's no need to be embarrassed about a nightmare they're normal, even at this age." She said. Spike decided to play the proud adolescent card.

"I'm old enough to handle myself Twi, but thanks." He said. Twilight didn't look to convinced but she dropped the issue. She said goodnight to Spike before heading to her own room.

When the door closed Spike dropped back onto his breath with a sigh of relief. He tried shifting to get comfortable again but immediately bit his lip to keep from moaning when the blanket rubbed against him. He lifted his blanket and found not-so-little Spike standing at attention and throbbing with need.

"Damn Dragonborn." Spike muttered to himself.


End file.
